Sunfish Pocket
Sunfish Pocket is a restaurant featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series and in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It is a maid cafe establishment located on the second floor of the "Akihabara SPCHUN Theater (AST)" building in AkihabaraTo-Witter Archives (Tesa): April 28th, Chiyoda District, Tokyo, Japan. It is owned by the president of Lemniscate, Renju Okiura. Management Sunfish Pocket is managed like a typical maid cafe found in Akihabara and other otaku-centric locations around Japan. The place is built around an aquatic theme, with fish-shaped decorations and coastal-style architecture. The maids employed at this establishment are called "Mermaids," whose uniforms are a mix between traditional maid uniforms and scaled mermaid designs. They perform typical services that most maid cafes give, such as having one maid attend each customer, accommodating them in a seat, delivering ordered food, and even feeding them directly. There are 12 different Mermaids serving at Sunfish Pocket, including Amame Doi, the blue-haired Mermaid.A-set video: AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa! When attending to a customer, the mermaids refer to their patrons as "Sea King" as a hospitable title, and in reference to the king of the ocean, Poseidon. When they are seated, the customer gets a special Trident to hold at their side, to fit with their "Sea King" title. A ranking system is introduced to customers, based on how much money they have spent on the restaurant overall. There are 5 tiers of tridents used at Sunfish Pocket, with the ranking from highest to lowest being: # Orichalcum Trident # Platinum Tident # Gold Trident # Silver Trident # Bronze Trident Menu The Sunfish Pocket's menu includes the following dishes and services: * Regular food servings: ** "Dragon's Palace Pasta": 1,800¥Day 3: Sunday –syokubAI– – Unknown ** "Ryugu Water": 980¥ – Seawater served as regular water.Day 5: Tuesday –seisAI– ** "Cream Soda": Unknown – ''Ice cream float with melon-flavored soda and vanilla ice cream. ** "Boiled Newt (''Nita Imori)": 780¥ – A boiled salamander dish. *** Letters added to incorrectly state "Nyotaimori (Body Sushi)." ** Omelet Rice: Unknown – An omelet rice dish. *** Special service: Served with a message in ketchup written by a mermaid. ** Oysters: Unknown – ''Raw oysters from Hiroshima. *** Special service: Mermaid squeezes lemon juice onto the raw oysters. * Special Mermaid services: ** "Option Ahhhn": 2,000¥ – The mermaid serves the Sea King with a spoon. ** "Eel Sucking Game": 5,280¥ – Sea King and Mermaid eat an eel from both ends until their lips touch. ** Mahjong: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid will play Mahjong with the Sea King. ** Head Pat: ''Unknown – ''The Sea King may pat the Mermaid on the head. ** Personal Service: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid will personally attend to a singular Sea King. ** Smile Service: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid puts her thumbs into the Sea King's mouth and pulls. ** Tattoo Service: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid gives the Sea King an elaborate back tattoo. ** Photograph Service: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid poses with the Sea King, takes a picture, then prints the picture onto a custom tea set the Sea King can take home. ** Refill Service: ''Unknown – ''The Mermaid refills the Sea King's water after every sip. Story Not much is known about Sunfish Pocket's past, aside from Renju Okiura being the only known owner of the cafe, earning this title by either founding the establishment himself or gaining ownership sometime after its creation.A-set video: Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! Some time in the past, Iris Sagan had a part-time job at Sunfish Pocket. She eventually left her job, presumably to pursue her Net Idol career as A-set. At some point, Ota Matsushita became a frequent customer, starting as a Bronze Trident while being served by Amame Doi, and eventually becoming a Gold Trident.To-Witter Archives (Tesa): June 3rd On Valentine's Eve, 2019, she returned to Sunfish Pocket alongside her friend Ota to film her second vlog video for her YouTube channel. Here she showed off various aspects of the cafe, including the mer-maid staff, including Amame. ''(TBA) Staff & Customers ]] Current Staff * Owner: Renju Okiura * Manager: Unknown * Chef: ** Head Chef ** Line Cook * Mermaids: ** Amame Doi ** 11 other unnamed Mermaid staff Former Staff * Iris Sagan (left for unknown reasons; presumably to pursue the idol business) Frequent Customers * Ota Matsushita (Gold Rank) * Mizuki Okiura (Orichalcum Rank) Trivia * The real-life location of the AST building is the 2nd building out of the 5 "SEGA Akihabara Buildings," which can all be found in 1-Chome Sotokanda in Akihabara.Day 2: Saturday –meikAI–: While driving to Sunfish Pocket, Aiba displays a close-up of the Tokyo map. The design of the building itself, as well as the various promotions to "Akihabara SPCHUN Theater," appears to be based off the "AKB48 Theater" building, which is located in 4-Chome Sotokanda.AKB48 Theater in Google Maps ** Sunfish Pocket is an anagram of Spike Chunsoft, the developers of ''AI: The Somnium Files''.FILE: Section "Sun Poke" The performance group SPCHUN is a Spike Chunsoft reference as well. ** On the outside of the AST building, the poster next to the Sunfish Pocket poster is for the game Zero Escape Volume 1: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, developed by Spike Chunsoft, and written/directed Kotaro Uchikoshi. On the fifth floor, posters for Zero Escape: The Nonary Games (a bundle containing Volume 1: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors and Volume 2: Virtue's Last Reward) and for Zero Escape Volume 3: Zero Time Dilemma can be seen at the top of the image. * It's likely that Mizuki Okiura has gained the rank of Orichalcum Trident due to her father being the owner of the restaurant, rather than based on how much she has spent at the café. * If Kaname Date where to choose one of the Mermaids as "his type", he would choose the second Mermaid from the top row of the Mermaid display. References Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Chiyoda District